


Bruises and Bitemarks

by BirdAndTheCage



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, F/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Porn With Plot, Reader will probably mess with the twins later on but i'm not sure at this point, Slow Build, Sub!Kyouya, because fantasy yo, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdAndTheCage/pseuds/BirdAndTheCage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>[Discontinued; Being Rewritten; Chapter 3 explains this further]<b><br/></b></b><br/>Kyouya Ootori, a bright young man who is in firm control over every aspect of his life. None can beat him at his own game of control – at least that’s what he thinks.<br/>---------<br/>"It's not the end of the world if you hand the reins over to someone else once in a while."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A few things I'd like to say before we start here. This is my first fic that I've written in a while, my first fic in this fandom, AND my first fic with a Reader-insert. Feedback would be really awesome so I know what I'm doing well and, more importantly, what I'm doing wrong/not-so-great.  
> Lastly, thanks to Ryzi for Beta-ing. We made a great choice by putting this in google Docs.

You groaned and buried your face in your hands. You hated it when your parents called you in for so-called “family meetings.” It was always the same thing: make good grades, make good friends, keep your older sister out of the papers with her club, on and on it went. You were tired of it. You could probably parrot back your parent’s speech to you in time with them by now.

“I just don’t understand why you two are so adamant about my making connections now,” you rolled your eyes. “I still have the better part of a year left at Ouran, and I know plenty of people through Noriko’s club.” 

As always, it was the same argument you presented. And, as always, it was refuted in the same way.

“Honey, your father and I support your sister’s endeavours and we’re glad to supply her with all of the leather she needs so long as she makes it known where it came from. Noriko has established herself in a niche community and is thriving. You don’t have any of that – the connections, the friends – and you need to start building that now. We just-”

“Want you to succeed,” you rolled your eyes as you cut off your mother. “I know. But Noriko and I have already agreed that once I’m of age she’s going to take me on as a full assistant. I don’t understand why I need connections when she already has them.”

Your parents exchanged glances. You hadn’t brought this up before.

“Perhaps we can compromise,” your father sighed. You nearly rolled your eyes. Ever the businessman he was, Akito Wakahisa did not do simple conversation.  
Still, it was more than you had expected. “Okay, I’m open to discussing this. What did you have in mind?”

You mother and father shared another look – doing that thing where they had a full conversation in two seconds with no words – before turning back to you. “We know that you’re at least close acquaintances with Yuzuha’s boys. She goes on and on about a club that those boys are in.” Your father looked at you hopefully and you knew where this conversation was leading. 

“You want me to play nice with that group?” You scoffed. “That’s unlikely.”

“At least become better friends with the twins,” your mother chimed in, voice firmly in begging territory. “The three of you seem to get along well.”

You had to suppress a smirk at that. Those two little brats were one challenge that you didn’t mind meeting. At the very least, they ensured that you had your wits about you at all times. But to socialize with them in front of their friends? (Or, you assumed that their club-mates were their friends, you had seen the group of them hanging out together quite a lot.) You mused over the thought. The twins had gotten to the point where just a glance from you tended to remind them of a whip in more than just a metaphorical way. You felt a small smile tug at the corners of your lips.

“Actually, I don’t think I’d mind talking to the twins more.”

xXx

The low heels of your shoes clicked loudly as you walked down the empty hallway. You rehearsed what you would say to the twins when you saw them under your breath. “Since our parents’ companies are practically joined at the hip we should be better friends – or else the next rest of our lives will be annoying and awkward.”  
So it wasn’t your best line. But, it was either that or “My parents said I need to make business connections – you two are the lucky victims.” You figured that the first one at least sounded like a choice. 

You stopped outside of the large, ornate doors of Music Room Three. You could hear muffled chatter coming from inside – you had purposefully waited until the club was well underway so you could slip in relatively unnoticed and wait to catch the twin’s eyes. You slowly turned the handle and opened the door just enough for your body to fit through the gap before closing the door just as slowly behind you. Your entrance was silent and went unnoticed by the room at large. You scanned your eyes over the space, taking in the setup of tables with one or two of the hosts at them with many girls sitting around them. It was orderly and spaced just right – every host had their own space that was far enough away from the others to make sure that there was no noise overlap while still being close enough to call over to a fellow club member if needed. The detail-oriented part of your brain that was generally reserved for when you were working in your sister’s club approved. 

During your scan, one of the twins looked up and saw you. He immediately paled. You grinned at him and gave a small wave. He ducked down to whisper to the other before they both slowly looked up to you. You were glad that their table was fairly close to the doors. By now, their clients had noticed that something was wrong and they started whispering amongst themselves. 

Your grin widened into something just shy of feral. “Hello boys,” you gave a small wave. They stared. Your voice had caught the attention of a few girls at another close table belonging to an over-exuberant blond. You paid that no mind. He seemed engulfed in what he was saying.

With a small sigh, you began to walk towards the twins. “You know, it’s not very polite to stare at someone. I thought you two had better manners,” you chuckled.

“Hikaru, Kaoru, who is she?” one of the girls whispered.

“Do you know her?”

They remained speechless – no doubt stunned that you were interacting with them outside of some business function. You gave a small laugh and came to a stop beside the sofa that the two were lounging on. You crossed your arms and raised your eyebrows. “I know you two aren’t mute. Speak,” you commanded jokingly.

“S-sorry,” one – you supposed it was Karou – apologized. “We didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yeah, we didn’t mean to stare,” Hikaru (possibly) tried to wave off his earlier shock. 

And like that, they gathered themselves and grinned at you. “So, what are you doing here (name)?”

You rolled your eyes. “I figured we should at least attempt to be friends – seeing as we see each other nearly every month.”

This caused many of the girls to gasp loudly. You had no clue why they would find what you said so interesting. 

“She does have a point, Hikaru,” Kaoru shrugged.

“And she does make things interesting…” Hikaru trailed off in contemplation.

“Okay! You’ll be our new toy!” They exclaimed in unison. Suddenly they were on either side of you, hugging you.

“Get off,” you growled at them. To your surprise, they clung tighter.

“Boys…” you ground out – your tone bordering on the one you would use with unruly clients in your sister’s club.

“Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you two doing?” You blinked in surprise at the new voice that piped up.

“Hugging our new-” You cut them off with a sharp pinch to their exposed underarms. They nearly jumped off of you.

“Don’t do that again,” you growled at them. You sighed and turned to who had spoken before. It was one of the hosts – no surprise. He was substantially shorter than the twins and had brown hair and eyes. He shook his head and sighed. “I’m sorry about them; they generally don’t act like that with girls who are new to the club.”

“It’s fine, they just need to learn how to listen is all,” you shrugged, sounding more like you were talking about a pair of unruly puppies and not the twins. “I’m used to it – our families are close business partners.”

“Oh,” the boy blinked, surprised. “At least they’re not harassing strangers.”

“Would it really surprise you if they did?” you laughed slightly.

“No,” he answered definitively.

You started to respond when someone slid in front of the boy and nearly shoved a white rose in your face. You raised an eyebrow and moved your gaze up to see the blond from the other table. “Welcome to the Host Club, Princess. I didn’t see you come in!”

“That was the point,” you sighed. 

The blond’s face fell for a second before the grin returned at tenfold strength. “I apologize for those two little devils, Princess. I hope that they didn’t scare you.”

You took two steps back before speaking. “I’m fine. Our families are close business partners. I’m used to their unruliness.” You sighed before tacking on one last sentence. “Stop calling me Princess.”

“Yeah boss,” you heard one of the twins snicker from behind you. 

“She prefers Queen,” the other finished.

_Well, they’re not wrong,_ you thought, shaking your head.

“A-are you a queen?” the blonde asked, face closely resembling a confused puppy. 

You heard the brunet boy groan from behind the taller one. “Of course she isn’t Tamaki; the twins were making a joke.” You could positively hear the eye-roll implied in the smaller boy’s sentence. You liked him.

“This is (name) Wakahisa. Second-oldest child of Akito and Tomomi Wakahisa.” You spun on your heel to see who was speaking. You glared at the black-haired boy in glasses who had now moved onto your birth-date. He was reading from a black notebook.

“And who do you think you are, Mister Black Book?” You crossed your arms.

You heard the twins and the blond – Tamaki – gasp. Apparently talking so directly to this boy wasn’t a common occurrence, even amongst the club members.

“Kyouya Ootori, Miss. Wakahisa. I’m the vice-president of the Host Club and will make up any inconvenience that our members have caused you,” he gave a polite smile and fixed a glare over your shoulder. You nearly sighed in relief. He was all business – you could handle that.

“There was no inconvenience, just a few… surprises. I wasn’t expecting my personal space to be invaded so much,” you chuckled slightly.

“Obviously, you’re not here as a client.” He stated. 

“No, I came to see the twins.” You shrugged and left it at that. Obviously Kyouya was smart and covered his bases – saving you from repeating yourself a third time about your relation to the twins. 

The dark-haired man nodded and jotted something down in his notebook. You raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “Would you like some tea?”

“Tea sounds great, thanks,” you gave a polite smile of your own before turning to face the twins. “We’re going to talk about this later,” you glared. They flinched noticeably and you could see the urge to show the backs of their necks to you. Good.

You followed Kyouya to his table near the back of the room and nodded appreciatively when he pulled out your chair for you. Soon the other hosts were back at their tables and the sound of conversation filled the room. You took a small sip of the tea, pleased to find that it wasn’t overly sweet.

“How is your sister’s business doing?” he suddenly questioned.

“Quite well, thank you. Why do you ask?” You looked at him suspiciously, wondering how he knew about Noriko’s club.

“It seems like an odd place for two daughters of a well-standing company to work.” Your eyes narrowed at his implications.

“Just how much do you know about it?” You asked, taking another sip of your tea. 

“Only what’s on the website, of course,” Kyouya smirked.

“Why the questions then? Are you interested?” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. 

You watched at the male pushed his glasses up, most likely pausing to consider his words. “No. It’s just something out of the ordinary. And many of the clients have been requesting a theme day in spirit of the novel that-”

You couldn’t stop the disgusted noise that you made in your throat. “That book is only good for keeping a fire going. And before you ask, no I will not go into why it disgusts me to my very core. We would be here for hours.”

Kyouya merely raised one eyebrow before continuing, “Many of the clients have requested that kind of theme and Tamaki is smitten with the idea.” His tone of voice conveyed just how nonsensical he thought the whole ordeal was.

“And none of you have a clue where or how to start. So, understandably, you’re jumping at the chance to gain insight from someone in the lifestyle. I can understand that,” you shrugged.

Kyouya cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses again. “Yes. Obviously your efforts wouldn’t go unrewarded, and your assistance would be greatly appreciated.”  
“How much say will I get with this?” You ask, sipping some more of your tea.

“Well, Tamaki gets final say as the club president. But, I doubt that any of us will find cause to argue with you so long as you don’t propose anything too risque,” He said as he flipped open his laptop.

“I can work very well within those parameters. Of course, I will be teaching you all proper Dungeon etiquette and some basics just so you don’t spread wrong information. That won’t be a problem, right?” You smiled up at him, daring him to challenge you.

“That’s fine,” he nodded, typing something on his laptop. You couldn’t help but think that he’s avoiding meeting your eyes.

“I’ll speak with my sister tonight to see if I can borrow some props from the club. Have your boys write down questions for me,” you grabbed a pen and piece of paper from your bag. You continued to speak as you wrote down your email address, “Send me their questions, along with yours, and anything they already know about this so I’ll be able to tailor my information accordingly.” You slid the paper over to him before standing up. he tucked that paper into his black notebook before standing up as well. 

“Our next club meeting is this Friday, we can devote it to your presentation if you like,” Kyouya stated in a tone that brokered no argument. 

“That will be fine,” you nod and extend your hand. He grasps yours and you shake hands firmly. If he’s surprised at the strength of your handshake, he doesn’t show it. “I expect that email by tonight.”

Without waiting for an answer, you grab your bag and begin to walk out of the room without looking back. The doors shut behind you with a resounding thud and the members of the Host Club stare at them. 

On the other side of the door, you can’t help but sigh angrily at yourself. What had you just gotten yourself into?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are emails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the response to last chapter was crazy! I never expected so many people to like my weird, self-indulgent story! Thank you to everyone who has commented! I don't like to reply that much because I feel that it misrepresents how many comments I actually have.   
> This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted, but it's close enough to my ideal length that I'm alright with publishing it.

That night you booted up your laptop with a sigh. You weren’t looking forward to reading the idiotic questions that were guaranteed to come from the Host Club. You had hope - no matter how small - that at least some of the questions would cover the basics. Then again, this was doubtful given the source. As soon as everything on your laptop was fully started, you opened your internet browser and went straight to your email account. Sure enough, you had a new message. 

> **From:** Kyouya Ootori
> 
> **Subject:** Questions
> 
> **Message:** Good Evening, Miss Wakahisa,
> 
> Firstly, I would like to inform you that obtaining serious questions was an exceedingly difficult task. I have only included the questions that seemed to have some sense behind them, but will gladly send you the rest if you so desire. 
> 
> Secondly, there are two other members of our club that graduated last year who wish to take part of this event. I have included their questions as well, and they will be attending the meeting on Friday. All questions are in the attached document. 
> 
> Lastly, I have a few questions of my own that I did not add to the list. What exactly is your position in your sister’s club? How long have you known about this subject and been ‘in the lifestyle’ as you phrased it? What is the projected cost for props and costumes for this event?  
> 
> -K.O.

You raised your eyebrows at the email. Was he always so formal? Not that you minded the implied respect that the formality gave, but you didn’t enjoy the fact that he came off as almost robotic through text. With a small shrug, you double-clicked on the attached text document and waited for your laptop to scan it for viruses before opening it. 

“Let’s see what we have here,” you muttered under your breath as you scanned the document. Much to your surprise, most of the questions were basic. What is it, how does it work, who does it… and then the next question down caught your eye.

“Does it hurt?” you read aloud. You couldn’t help but scoff. That had to be a question from the bumbling blond himself. It was a valid question, yes, but it also had a very obvious answer. The next question down from that also caught your eye.  _ Are you going to be presenting BDSM as a bedroom kink, a lifestyle choice, or both? _

“Well, at least someone isn’t clueless,” you sighed. That question definitely wasn’t from one of the twins though, their phrasing would be much more crass, much like with the other questions that you knew were from them. You pushed your curiosity aside - you were sure that you’d find out whose question that was on Friday. You jotted down a few of the more basic questions and some others that caught your eye in a blank document on your laptop. It was obvious that at least one person out of the seven knew quite a bit about BDSM, which would be helpful. Hopefully they wouldn’t mind explaining things a different way from you if the rest of the club didn’t understand your phrasing. With that taken care of, you started to draft up an email to Kyouya.

> **To:** Kyouya Ootori
> 
> **Subject:** Re:Questions
> 
> **Message:** Kyouya, just because we’re talking about club business doesn’t mean that you have to sound like a damn robot. No matter which way you slice it, we’re still talking about extremely kinky and sexual topics. I think you can afford to be a little informal about it. 
> 
> I’m actually surprised that your boys managed to put together logical and coherent questions. I’m curious, did you read over the questions as you were putting them into the document or no? It seems that someone in your club knows their way around the block, and I’m understandably curious at to who it is.
> 
> Why the sudden interest in my life all of the sudden, hm? I’m well aware that you make it your business to know everyone else's, but this seems a bit excessive. If you wish to know about my personal life, I suggest asking in person. You're far more likely to get answers that way. 
> 
> As for costumes and props, I'm afraid I have nothing but loose ideas for now. Obviously there's the dress code to consider, as well as basic decency. And each host's personality needs to be taken into consideration as well as any allergies to latex - for both hosts and guests. Once all of that is sorted, I’ll be able to give you a more accurate price range. Luckily, I should be able to borrow most of what will be needed from the club.
> 
> I'm sure it wouldn't be too much to ask to sit in on the club this coming week to figure the aforementioned items out? 

You shrugged as you looked over the email again. Seemed fine to you. You clicked send and minimized the browser before going back to your word document. You got down to answering the questions - mostly by jotting down a few key words. Most of the basics you knew by heart and didn’t need a cheat sheet to answer. The majority of what you needed to talk about logistically hinged on watching the club in action. 

You waited for a reply, but when one didn't come within the hour you set about getting ready for bed. God, you didn't want to hang out with the Host Club.  _ But, _ you thought as you sighed,  _ it'll do me some kind of good in the long run... hopefully...  _

You started at your ceiling as you lied away in bed, unable to sleep. You didn't understand why you were so keyed up over something that you weren't even looking forward to. Eventually sleep found you, but it was fitful and filled with little black books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	3. A Notice and an Explination

Hello! Welcome to that chapter where the Author is like "So yeah this fic is discontinued and here's why."

So yeah this fic is discontinued and here's why.

I felt that this story in particular needed a major overhaul. Yes, this does mean that I am rewriting this.

While the New And Improved fic will still have Dom!Reader and Sub!Kyouya, they will be in their 20s. Frankly, as someone who is now in that age bracket, it feels not so cool to be writing about high school kids and BDSM. while I was 18 when I started the fic, I didn't really feel that uncomfortable with it. Now? Yeah, it's uncomfy as hell. 

I'm still working on the New And Improved fic, but I'll throw up another chapter when that's posted just so any of you who are subscribed to this can go read the new one! 

If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment! I do have a full-time job (damn being an actual adult) so I will do my very best to respond in a timely manner! 

Finally, thank you all from the bottom of my hear for making this my second-most-popular-fic. (You kinky little shits -- I know you just wanted the smut. It's okay, I'm the same way.)

See you in the new fic! 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. Chapter one. I know the tags are a dead giveaway but let me be dramatic.  
> Again, feedback is awesome. I really want to do well at this.  
> I am updating this story as I write it, so if you want to see something/have a suggestion for a mini-plotline, it's very possible that it could be incorporated. I only have a vague idea of where this fic is going so it's very open right now!


End file.
